Forgive
by Zorua Illusion
Summary: When did his hatchling get so wise? (Chapter Two discusses HTTYD2, so if you don't want spoilers, don't read that part.)
1. Post-HTTYD

Hiccup was a mystery to Toothless. Well, more specifically, one aspect of his hatchling was a mystery. Toothless knew quite a bit about his hatchling. He knew that Hiccup didn't like the feel of dirt and grime against his skin. He knew that Hiccup was a very bad liar under certain pressures but with something that wasn't life threatening (like a birthday present) he could do so extraordinarily convincingly. He knew that Hiccup's favorite season was autumn for a few reasons; it being the season he met Toothless is one of them. He knows his hatchling is a daredevil, doing things that are pretty much downright stupid, but he has Toothless to catch him, so it's okay. He knows his rider better than he knows himself, most the time.

But how was Hiccup able to forgive so easily?

Before he was revealed to Berk, Hiccup had often talked after their flights. Stoick said that his child was not in the habit of telling, but Toothless knew that his hatchling wasn't much in the habit because no one _listened_. Except him. So whenever Hiccup needed to vent (whether his hatchling knew it or not), Toothless would land in the cove and not move until his rider blew his top. (That never actually happened; his hatchling's frustration poured like smooth lava rather than erupting like a volcano.) So he knew of his hatchling's past as well.

He also got the story of what happened after they were separated after the rather disastrous fight between Hiccup and Hookfang. Toothless can understand forgiving the Monstrous Nightmare, really. He got that. He understood how and why Hiccup had forgiven the rest of the trainee's dragons, too. (It was kill of be killed.) But Toothless couldn't understand how Hiccup had forgiven 14 years of emotional abuse. Gobber was understandable; he had, at least, given the lad the time of day. Fishlegs and Astrid were also okay in Toothless's book, the former having very little confidence to stand up and no reason to, and, well, if Hiccup was able to love Astrid, Toothless supposed he would have to as well. The blonde seemed to be a permanent fixture in his hatchling's life, so Toothless decided that as long as she made his hatchling happy, she was okay.

But how was his hatchling able to forgive his father and the rest of the village?

Toothless knew about the disowning. He couldn't claim to understand, though. It had rattled Hiccup to the core, from what he understood.

So how was his hatchling living under the same roof as the man? How was he able to have what were considered civil discussions with the same man? _How could he forgive?_

The same questions emerged with the village. These people had not lifted a finger to help him. They had not raised him. They had left him for dead and felt no remorse when they went after the dragon's nest. How could he forgive them for that?

Somehow, Hiccup found out about his ponderings and answered them.

"I understand where they come from. They were mad, upset, scared. They found out that they had been lied to for the greater part of a month. Their 'hero'," his hatchling scoffed on the word, "had picked his side, and it wasn't theirs. They didn't understand. And what Vikings don't understand is usually a bad thing, bud, you know that first hand."

Toothless still growled at Mildew when the elder had the gall to show his face.

"I forgave them for being who they are. I was a bit useless at the time. Then I met you and you showed me I wasn't. So long as I have you, I don't need their opinions. You're my best friend, bud, and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

One question still remained.

_How did my hatchling become so wise?_

It wasn't until a few years later, a drowsy conversation happening near a bonfire outside the Haddock's home, was the question answered by Cloudjumper, Valka's main dragon.

_Because he hurt as well. He suffered and will pass on his teachings so no one will suffer the same way he did._

Toothless had a hope that, one day, he might become as wise as his hatchling.

**A/N: Not the normal length I've come to expect with these one shots, but it's something I needed to get out for awhile. Denying generic tropes of the dragon being the wisest of the two, because I would think that with Toothless's over protectiveness, it would be awhile before he was able to forgive people for the grief they've caused Hiccup, even if he can get along with them. But assuming that both movies are canon, along with Gift of the Night Fury **_**and **_**Riders/Defenders of Berk, Hiccup would be acting in a friendly manner towards the Vikings of the village for maybe a month or two after the fight with the Red Death. And not only that, Stock apologizes in maybe 18 words for completely destroying Hiccup's world. Yeah. Way to go, dad. So it was something that's been buggin me and it's nice to share.**


	2. HTTYD2

**A/N: I LIED. IT'S NOT OVER!**

Toothless was going to explode. He wasn't sure if the expression had truth behind it or not, what with his newfound ability, but he was very, very sure that something awful would happen if this didn't stop and fast. He was done with practically breathing awkwardness whenever his hatchling and his mother ran into each other.

Yes, they got along during the battle with Drago, but now that they've lost their common grounds…

Toothless hung his head, ashamed of himself. He had killed Stoick. He had seen what he was doing but he wasn't able to stop, nor did it completely register until his hatchling chased him off. But there wasn't time to think; an Alpha to be defeated, a village to rebuild, dragons to help, etcetera, etcetera. Toothless himself was busy, trying to redirect the dragons back to their homes. Many hadn't been this far before, but luckily all of them had recognized at least one island he and Hiccup had discovered and were able to find their way from there. Cloudjumper was an amazing help, having been around in many places due to being Valka's top dragon partner. Toothless was very grateful to the elder dragon for being a rock of sanity in an ocean of havoc. He found himself chatting amicably with the Stormcleaver, rather than the rather awkward conversations they had before.

So why was his hatchling, the one who possessed such wisdom, not overcoming the same problem with his mother?

Cloudjumper didn't know the answer this time, Toothless sharing worries instead of stories about "his hatchling". (Why the Night Fury called the lad that, he'd never know. They were the same age!)

_I don't get it._

_Twenty years is a long time for a human._

Toothless rolled his eyes and bared his teeth at the fire. _I know. But his father's life…_

_He forgave you for that._

_So why isn't he able to forgive her for that!_ Toothless yelled. _How is he able to forgive me so quickly for tearing away a loved one, but not forgive another two leg for leaving and coming back?! It was a long time, sure, but…_ Toothless's ire faded.

_Perhaps it's something you should ask him._

Toothless rolled his eyes again. _By the time I teach him enough Dragonese to understand what I'm saying, the window is closed. He's quick to forgive, but..._ Toothless shook his head. _There are a few he won't. I do not wish for your human to join the group._

Cloudjumper was surprised, but resolved to ask about who those people were later, figuring that now is probably not the best time to ask.

_Get him talking. You've said that he's not in the habit of telling much to anyone but you or the blonde he favors. Maybe he'll talk to one of you._

Toothless sighed. _I just hope we're not too late._

_A leap of faith, Night Fury. You have to trust that he'll open your tail when you fall._

Both dragons shifted on their stone slabs, preparing for sleep.

Tomorrow was another day. But the night was still young, and Toothless's thoughts bleed into his subconscious, allowing a dream.

Luckily, it wasn't a nightmare. Toothless was very thankful for that. Instead, it was a trip down memory lane.

_Toothless was feeling particularly guilty that day. It had been almost two weeks since the Alpha came, since Stoick fell. And Toothless couldn't help it. For the past two weeks, he and his hatchling had been kept busy by repairs and getting dragons back home or finding a new one for those of Drago's army. But those were almost finished; just a few more things Hiccup needed to help with on the houses and well, the dragon Alpha wouldn't really be busy unless a serious dispute came up. (He did not want a repeat performance of the Fallen Queen, thank you. Also, dragons tend to be able to settle their differences on their own.)But the point is that Toothless finally had time to reflect on what happened._

_He could remember what happened when the Alpha took control. He could remember his limbs moving, the buildup of gas in his throat and the plasma shot out. He remembered that._

_But he couldn't really… see any of it. It was blurred and edged with red. He could hardly register the form of his hatchling, backing away slowly, but that was about it. But he wasn't stupid. The scent of plasma was strong on Stoick's armor, and his hatchling's reaction… well, he could put two and two together._

"_Hey bud, what's wrong?" His hatchling always knew when he was feeling down. It probably didn't help that he was as bad of a liar as his hatchling was. So Toothless just crooned sadly, looking out to sea._

"_Still upset about dad, eh?" Hiccup's smile was broken and sad. Toothless hung his head, then bumped it against his rider's stomach._

"_Hey, it's okay bud. I forgave you a long time ago. It wasn't your fault, it was Drago's. And you know he's dead now."_

_It was true. While Hiccup initially hadn't been able to find the body, the Scaldrons and Thunderdrums were. They brought it to Toothless, unsure of what to do._

_Hiccup burned the body, but he didn't send it out on a boat. A pyre was held, and no one was sad to see the man go. Some of the angrier villagers took his bones and ground them to dust, sending them far away from Berk from the backs of their dragons._

_Hiccup and Toothless found a certain irony in it. The man who had repelled Hookfang's fire was lost to water and prevented to return from the very element his cloak had immunized him from. The cloak was fireproof, so they couldn't burn it, but they managed to get the man's scent off of it and applied it to the bottom of Stoker class dragon saddles. It made for a certain kind of irony as well._

_But Stoick was gone as well. And no one found relief from that._

"_Toothless, look at me." His hatchling hardly ever spoke in that tone of voice. Only when he seriously needed to use the flaps on his head that functioned as ears._

"_It wasn't your fault. It wasn't in the first place, either, and I'm sorry I chased you away. I was broken, upset, and you were the only target I could take it out on and you didn't deserve it."_

_Toothless nudged his rider and then used his hugging trick. While the human did it more often than the Night Fury, Hiccup understood what his dragon meant._

"_Thanks bud. You are amazing."_

_Toothless was still saddened by his actions and still grieved over Stoick's death. But together, he and Hiccup would be able to get through it._

_After all, they had changed Vikings' minds. And that was supposedly impossible too._

The replayed memory took longer in his dream than it took in real life, for when he opened his eyes, it was dawn. He scrambled to all fours. He was usually awake _before _dawn, due to being a Night Fury. He just couldn't spend the whole day in sunlight. It felt _wrong_.

_Good to see you awake. Your rider was concerned,_ Cloudjumper's voice came from nearby.

Toothless's mouth twitched but didn't say anything, instead choosing to shoot a grateful look towards the older dragon before meeting his hatchling.

"Hey bud. What took you so long? You're usually awake before I am!" Hiccup laughed quietly. Toothless shrugged and grabbed a fish from the basket nearby the counter in the kitchen kept for such a purpose. He tossed another in the direction of Cloudjumper, the larger dragon having issues with moving through the house and getting to the basket. A thankful purring sound was heard before a wet slurp echoed, meaning that the dragon had eaten his fill. Hiccup finished his own meal just as Toothless licked away the loose fish scales on his teeth.

"I should make something so that way Cloudjumper doesn't need his fish tossed to him. I know we have the all you can eat station, but he seems to enjoy eating with mom."

Toothless tilted his head, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. But something in Hiccup's tone threw him off.

Toothless pushed his head into Hiccup's arm, making him grin.

"Alright, alright! We'll go! C'mon, we need to make sure that the stables are… well, stable."

And then the two flew off.

While Hiccup nitpicked at the stables, Toothless talked with the dragons, making sure each one was okay with the place. The only complaint was from the new dragons who simply said that it was different. They usually fought dragons. But they'd get used to it, so he needn't worry too much. The Night Fury nodded in understanding. It took him awhile to get used to the forge, the clanging of metal reminding him of friends lost and raids gone sour. But he got used to it.

Toothless finished his task much more quickly than his rider. Rolling his eyes, he discovered what his rider was truly doing.

He was stalling, avoiding his own mother. And Toothless was done. So very, very done.

So when Hiccup got on Toothless's back, he did what he normally did when Hiccup needed to talk.

He went to the cove and refused to move.

"Is this about dad?" his hatchling inquired, recognizing the behavior. The dragon shook his head.

"What then?"

Somehow, through many, many gestures and the discovery that Hiccup and Toothless would make an awful charades team, Hiccup got it.

His shoulders slumped and he looked down, sitting and leaning against Toothless's front leg.

"It's not that I need to forgive her. We were needed in two different places. She needed to free the dragons from the trappers and I needed to get Berk to accept them. We ended up meeting in the end, though, so it turned out alright. But twenty years… I don't know how long that is for dragons, but for use, it's a third or a fourth of our lifetime. Lots can happen in one night, you know that. Can you imagine trying to make up for twenty years' worth?"

Toothless shook his head.

"It's not so much a trust or forgiveness issue as it is a 'we don't know how to approach each other'. We're not just going to pour our hearts out. It will take time, but… I think we'll sort it out."

Toothless snorted.

"What?" Hiccup demanded of his dragon.

The Night Fury stared at his rider, then the sun. _You're losing time._

"I know bud. I know." Hiccup's voice sounded defeated. He hopped on his dragon's back, and this time, Toothless took him where he wanted to go: home. But he had a different plan in mind.

Once Hiccup entered his house, Toothless found Cloudjumper. Luck must be in his favor this day, he decided, as he found that Valka wasn't with him; rather, she was inside, cooking.

_Cloudjumper, I need your help. Can you make sure that neither of our riders leaves the house?_

_Why?_

_They're going to sort this out, even if I have to shoot plasma at them to get it to happen._

_Great plan, Alpha, or did you forget that the house has two floors._

Toothless rolled his eyes. _I'm not an idiot… most the time. I'll ask someone, probably a Gronkle or Stormfly, if she's near, to stand in front of the door so that way he can't get inside. I wouldn't worry too much, they'll figure it out._

_Alright then._

Toothless was able to catch Stormfly; she and Astrid were taking a lap around the island, so he called for her.

"Toothless, what-" The blonde his hatchling so favored saw Hiccup and his mother in the same room. Cloudjumper's tail was visible through another window.

"Getting them to talk?" Astrid asked. Toothless nodded. Stormfly took this time to fly up and stand in front of Hiccup's door, making sure that the one-leg her rider favored wouldn't get past.

"I'll help. I'll tell the others to leave them alone."

"Astrid?" Hiccup called from the house. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Yep! And you're not leaving that house until you two have talked it out!"

Hiccup sighed, knowing better than to argue with his girlfriend, no matter how heavy the words were on his tongue. His head left the window he had been yelling from and disappeared back in the expanses of the house.

Toothless sat and guarded the door all night. No one got in, no one got out. Simple as that. Dawn broke, but instead of his hatchling coming out, it was his mother.

The woman smiled at Toothless, looking genuine since the first time he met her.

"We've sorted it. It will take awhile yet, but we've started." The dragon rescuer looked into Toothless's eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

Toothless bowed his head. Maybe things weren't fixed. But then again, twenty years was a long time.

But hey, he and Hiccup had changed Vikings' minds. And that was supposedly impossible too.

**A/N: I am a fan of giving credit where credit is due, so thank you to Guest for your… rather informative review. So I'd like to take this A/N to explain things, and I really, really hope you read this.**

**The first chapter takes place in between the first and second movies. I am aware that this isn't really clear with the Cloudjumper part at the end, but all of Toothless's musings up to that point take place before the whole Drago fiasco. He just shared them with Cloudjumper. I thank you for sharing your thoughts: after all, you're the reason got this chapter up and written! And hey, don't worry about it. Pretty much everything I write is because some idea is bugging me and it's either get it out or go crazy. I will say that you were a tad rude, however. I hope that this chapter gives you some peace of mind.**

**Also, to Nameless (Guest): Yes. Yes they are. **

**One more. One more prompt-inspired story might happen, though when I'll write it… I don't know. I got employed this summer and the job starts in a few days and I honestly have no idea how it will go, but I do know that it will take up a lot of my time and make me exhausted. **

**And I should also probably proofread these things before I post them but I'm lazy and often don't catch mistakes in my work. So sorry about typos. **

**And one more thing: my computer's being a douche (or is getting old) and it's Interne is wonky, to say the least. And I also dislike the Doc Manager system that has set up. It's more annoying than helpful.**


End file.
